


Make me Forget

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: Yellow comforts Blue in her times of sorrow.





	Make me Forget

Yellow had gone to check on Blue again; her pearl had sent her concerns regarding her well being once again. Blue's room was dark; she had fallen into one of her moods again. Yellow heard the soft cries echoing out in the room. "Blue..." she sighed. The sounds of sorrow stopped as Yellow called out. 

"Blue....you can't keep doing this." she sighed with annoyance. There was no response from Blue Diamond as Yellow walked into her chambers. 

Blue stepped out from the shadows, her tears gleaning from the light entering the room. Yellow stepped closer to her a reassuring hand reached out to wipe Blue's tears away. "Love..." Yellow sighed. "We can't keep doing this" she mumbled, leaning in to kiss Blue. 

Her lips were salty from her tears as Yellow ran her tongue over Blue's lip. 

"Will you make me forget?" she pleaded. "Just one more time." she was whimpering, Yellow's anger seemed to melt away as she felt Blue's breasts press against her. 

Yellow sighed again; this was what Blue always did. A desperate attempt to rid her mind of her sorrow, but it only lasted a second in their time. A Diamond's life was filled with difficult decisions, and Blue was never good at dealing with loss, how many thousands of years had it been, and Pink had died. She could not perform her duties as a Diamond, and it irked Yellow to all bits. 

Yellow knew better than to try and comfort Blue with words; her empathy was nonexistent compared to the Diamond before her. So she did what she had done all these years, she made Blue forget not with words but with action. 

Yellow's hands ran across the nape of her neck as she sought to undo her dress. It was like second nature as her hands pulled strings. Blue's breath hitched as the cold air fell over her skin, her dress dropping onto the floor. 

One thing that never changed was the way that Blue's body made Yellow ache. Maybe it was the way that Blue was vulnerable and the way her eyes begged for Yellow to her touch.

Yellow's eyes trailed from Blue's face to the crook of her neck. It was all places that her mouth would seek out and kiss to hear the Diamonds soft whimpers. Yellow placed her hand on the curve of Blue's back and pulled her close, making sure that she could feel the need in her kisses. 

Yellow expressed her desire for her Diamond as her other hand trailed down the Diamonds soft skin and to her breast. Blue was responsive to the touch, their lips pressing together harder than before as their tongue's met with desire. 

Yellow pulled away for a moment long enough to see how beautiful Blue was. It was then that Blue made the next move, she opened her legs and clasped her hands behind Yellow's neck. The Diamond's voice filled with lust as she breathed into Yellow's ear. "Take me..." she pleaded, Blue exposed her core to Yellow. Begging for her touch and pleading for the waves pleasure that would make her only think of her lover. 

Yellow huffed at Blue's desperation, but she could not deny the plea. A delicate hand trailed down her taut stomach and to her core. Blue whined as she felt Yellow's finger's run between her lips and began to caress her clit. 

Yellow's mouth sought out Blue's neck; her mouth placed open kisses on her before she bites down. Leaving her mark on Blue's neck to her shoulder. 

Blue was moaning out to Yellow, softly saying her name in between the moments of respite that Yellow would allow. Blue was already rocking her hips trying to get more friction from Yellow's hand. 

Yellow remained in control and showed her such; she slid her finger's into Blue's desperate cunt. Blue's body spasmed in shock, the pleasure her took her by surprise and her body leaned into Yellows. 

Blue's body relaxed as she rested her head on Yellow's shoulder, as she curled her fingers hitting Blue in just the right spot she bites down on Yellow's shoulder. Trying to smother her moans as her climax approached. 

Yellow could feel her arousal building with every sound that Blue made. It made her ache, and a deep pang of arousal would burn demanding to be released. 

Blue was shaking, her legs becoming weak. "Yellow..." she whispered, her legs finally giving out in her last attempts of dignity. 

Yellow held her tight as she felt Blue's walls tighten around her fingers Yellow moved Blue's body against her. Helping her reach her climax, it was beautiful for Yellow to see. 

Blue threw her head back, gasping as her body tensed and seized. Yellow could feel her orgasm subside as her juices leaked down her hand. But even though Yellow knew that she had done as Blue had begged, she held her close and comforted her until she could manage to stand on her own again. 

"Lay with me Yellow," she whispered, cupping her face tenderly. Yellow nodded silently, lifting Blue into her arms and carried her to bed.


End file.
